


Obsession

by TomiShaped



Category: Bushido (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiShaped/pseuds/TomiShaped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom was confused. None of the men seemed to pay any attention to him while he was sitting there. Like it wasn’t <i>strange</i> that Bushido had commandeered a bartender and wouldn’t let him go. Whenever Tom made to move at all, like he was about to get up again, Bushido’s hand would just reach out and grab him somewhere, keeping him in place without even glancing over. In fact, no one was saying anything to him at all, and he didn’t feel like he was really invited to join in on their conversation. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what he would have said even if he <i>had</i> been invited. It was just… weird. This was strange, wasn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I must say this now, because she is part of my inspiration for this. Thank you so much for my Georgi, pieofthetiger, for making me think this was actually good enough to keep working on. Thank you for Beta'ing for me and making it ten times better then I probably could ever do myself. Love you, Babe.
> 
> Other then that, Enjoy the story!

Chapter One: I see Danger, Stranger Beware

It was loud in here tonight, the dread haired male could barely register what people were ordering as they came up to the bar in what seemed like a never-ending parade. Tom had worked on busy nights before, but this… this almost didn’t make any sense to the German nineteen year old. If he didn’t know any better, he would think there was something going on tonight. But he hadn’t heard about anything. Not something that would cause the little bar he worked in to be _this_ packed with people. He’d worked here for almost a year now, since just a few months after he turned eighteen, and never had he seen an uproar like this.

“Tom!” He could barely hear his name being called over the ruckus going on around him, but he knew the voice and the teen’s tired eyes looked over the crowded bar trying to find the source to no avail. “Tomi!” The voice screamed again and Tom sighed in relief when he finally saw him. His brother’s hair was fluffed to perfection tonight, and the older male wasn’t surprised to see him in the least. Bill came in here every night after he got off work to wait for him before they both would go home to their tiny little loft.

“Sorry, Billa, not a good time right now,” Tom said with an exasperated sigh when his twin finally made it through the crowd and up to the bar, “You should probably head home tonight. I don’t want you getting trampled by this mob. I have no idea what’s going on,” he said, wincing slightly when he heard some guy nearly screeching at him to hurry up with his beers. 

 

“Hold on a fucking second or you’re not getting a damn thing!” Tom snapped at the man, but turned around to grab the cold bottles from the cooler, handing them to the man and taking the cash to put in the register before he turned back to his twin.

He sighed, shaking his head a bit. This was almost too fucking chaotic for him to handle. “Seriously, Bill. Go home,” he said, grabbing a few of the empty beer bottles left on the counter and put them beneath it. “You’re going to get hurt.”

“So no ones told you then?” his brother asked. His twin’s eyes were lit up with excitement, and Tom just looked more confused than he had a moment before, “Bushido’s here,” Bill continued on excitedly, swatting at the hand of some guy trying to push him away so he could order his own drink. “You haven’t seen him?”

“I’ve been stuck behind this fucking counter since I walked in here,” the older twin growled, but his own eyes darted around, searching for the subject of this new information. Maybe someone had meant to tell him. But perhaps they got too busy. So busy, that no one had thought to explain to him. They’d just ushered him behind the bar when he got there a half hour early for his shift. “No, I haven’t seen him, it’s probably just some rumor that got out of hand.” Sure, this place was a bit popular, but not _this_ popular. They had been gaining in popularity over the last few months since Tom started working here, and the gradual increase didn’t bother him. It gave him time to keep up with what was going on. But this? Now? It was all he could do to keep his head from spinning.

“Hey Kaulitz, get over here. I need you,” he heard his boss calling. Tom just waved over at him in response, not sure he would hear him over the crowd anyway.

“Go home, Billa, please. I don’t need to worry about you getting hurt,” he said, smiling at his twin and pulling out some cash from his pocket, sliding it over the bar. “Take a cab, I’ll be home later tonight,” he told him, smiling before he turned to go to his boss. He only looked over his shoulder to make sure his twin made it to the doors, silently reminding himself to text Bill soon to make sure he made it home okay. He didn’t like sending Bill home without him, but it was too crazy in here for him to be safe just sitting at the counter, waiting around for him all night.

“In case you haven’t heard, we’ve got some VIPs tonight,” Jost spoke up, making Tom roll his eyes in annoyance.

“Yeah, it would’ve been nice to know that when I _got_ here,” Tom complained. He usually didn’t get snippy with the man. He generally liked his boss. The man had given him a shot when he’d hired him and he hadn’t been disappointed yet. 

Jost did understand the teenagers attitude. Tom wasn’t used to this. _Hell_ , Jost wasn’t used to it. “I get it, Tom, I know,” he soothed, patting the kid on the shoulder. “But you still have a job to do. Go grab a bottle Patron and six Guinness’,” he instructed him, earning a raised brow from the younger male. “Amber keeps getting star struck and broke the last bottle. That shit’s not cheap. I’m trusting you to be able to handle yourself, and by yourself I mean the bottle,” he said. He pat the male’s shoulder, before he turned to look at the embarrassed red head. He motioned for her to take Tom’s place behind the bar. “Stay on the table, Tom. Keep ‘em happy. This is really doing good for business.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Tom grumbled, and he moved back behind the bar to get the drinks he had been told to grab. He grabbed a band to pull his dreads back, behind him and tied them in place. He then asked Amber where he was supposed to take the drinks, before he was heading in that direction. He _still_ didn’t have a clue who he was going to be handing these drinks to. Jost didn’t say, and Amber was obviously too embarrassed now. Part of him remembered Bill saying Bushido was here, but the teen had a hard time believing that. What would the famous rapper be doing in a small town like this?

His mouth got a little dry as he approached them and saw that Bill had heard correctly, Bushido and his crew _were_ sitting together at the table in the back corner. He could see why and how Amber had dropped the last bottle. It was hard to get through the crowd without knocking into anyone! “Sorry about the wait, guys,” Tom apologized, surprised that his voice had actually come out. He was a bigger fan of this man than anyone probably realized, and he couldn’t help that his eyes lingered on the rapper for a moment too long. “She’s new and we’re not quite used to this kind of crowd,” he explained, feeling the need to stick up for the pretty red haired girl to these men, even if they hadn’t said anything about it.

Bushido smiled up at the dreaded male, watching as Tom set everything on the table and curled the circular tray under his arm. “It happens,” the older man said with a shrug, grabbing one of the beers Tom had set on the table, and taking a long drink from it.

“Unfortunately so,” Tom agreed with a little nod. “Well, I’ll be back in a bit to see if you need anything else,” he told the rapper, not able to help that words tasted a little like ash in his mouth. He wasn’t a waiter, he didn’t usually serve people like this. He definitely liked it better behind the bar, not enjoying being out in the crowd. He was about to turn and leave them, when he felt a strong hand grip his arm and Tom turned back around. 

“Sit kid,” Bushido spoke up finally. It was definitely more of a demand than an offer, and he let go of Tom’s arm to pat the seat next to him.

“I…I really should get back to the bar, we’re kinda swamped…” Tom said hesitantly, not missing the way Bushido’s eyes were raking over him.

“It wasn’t an offer,” Bushido told him, and Tom could almost feel the man’s eyes burning a hole right through him. “Now sit the fuck down, I won’t say it again,” he told him roughly, his voice holding a dominance that made Tom shudder. It was the kind of air that told the younger male that Anis wasn’t to be fucked with. So, instinctively, he did as he was told, setting the tray aside as he took the seat next to Bushido. 

“See, now ain’t that better?” the older man asked with a grin, putting an arm around the kid’s shoulder to pull him closer to his side. He quickly turned back to his crew, resuming whatever conversation they had been having before Tom had showed up with their drinks.

Tom was confused. None of the men seemed to pay any attention to him while he was sitting there. Like it wasn’t _strange_ that Bushido had commandeered a bartender and wouldn’t let him go. Whenever Tom made to move at all, like he was about to get up again, Bushido’s hand would just reach out and grab him somewhere, keeping him in place without even glancing over. In fact, no one was saying anything to him at all, and he didn’t feel like he was really invited to join in on their conversation. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what he would have said even if he _had_ been invited. It was just… weird. This was strange, wasn’t it? 

The other man seemed to pay no mind when he pulled his phone from his pocket, only glancing at him for a slight second as if to make sure he wasn’t getting up. Tom smiled, seeing his brothers name on the screen. 

_I’m home, stay safe Tomi! See ya later!_

**You were fucking right, Bill. Bushido’s here!** He quickly sent the text back to his brother. He was going to put his phone back into his pocket, but his brothers response was almost instantaneous.

_Seriously? That’s awesome, Tom! Have you seen him?_

**Im sitting nxt 2 him….**

_Shut up! Are you just fucking with me? He’s not really there, is he? And stop texting like that, it’s annoying._

**Got2, fster. Srsly Bill. Im sitting nxt 2 him. He wnt let me gt up its rely fucking weird.**

_What are you talking about?_

**I brght them drinks. he made me sit dwn actually fuckin’ made me. N every time I try 2 get up to go back 2 wrk he just grabs me n makes me sit here.**

_That sounds kinda kinky._

**Shutuup, Bill. Its nt like tht. Bushidos nt like tht. Its just weird. Hes here w/ his crew n its kinda like Im nt here no 1s pying me any attention unless I try 2 mve.**

_I still say it sounds kinky. Enjoy it! He’s HOT!_

“Who you textin’?” 

Tom rolled his eyes at the text. Okay, yeah, he was really fuckin’ hot. But that didn’t make this situation any less awkward. 

“Hey.” 

Tom was distracted from responding to is twin and looked up when he felt Bushido grab at his thigh.

“Who you textin’, kid?” Bushido asked again, though really it sounded like a demand, the male obviously annoyed at being ignored.

“My brother,” Tom said, blinking at him, he hadn’t realized the first time that he was being spoken to. “Just letting me know he got home alright.”

The older man’s eyes narrowed in on him, almost as if he were sizing him up, “Skinny little kid at the bar with you earlier?” He asked, “Black hair, looks like a porn star?”

“Uh… yeah…I guess so… but he’s nothing like that... He doesn’t look like that,” Tom said, awkwardly defending his little brother, frowning at him. He had noticed Bill? Had noticed his brother talking to him earlier.

“He’s your brother?” Bushido once again questioned, his eyes not moving off the teen for a single moment, as if daring Tom to go ahead and lie to him.

“Yeah, we’re twins,” Tom replied with a jerky nod, not breaking his eye contact with the man who just stared at him a moment or so longer before he nodded, seeming to accept his answer.

“Good.”

Tom didn’t look back at his phone again until the other man turned his attention back to his crew, grabbing the seemingly forgotten bottle of patron and started to pour out shots for each of them. **Yeah, he is. You would get it if you were here, Billa, It’s *really* fucking weird.**

The younger male sent out the text before shoving his phone back in his pocket, shifting almost uncomfortably as he felt Bushido’s free hand reach up and tug on a dreadlock that had fallen from his hair band. Tom looked at him again though, and Bushido just grinned at him, setting one of the shots in front of him. He was tempted to deny the offer. He didn’t like drinking when he wasn’t with his twin. He hated to admit it, but he was fucking lightweight. It surprised a lot of people to find out that the younger of twins was a helluva lot better at holding his liquor then Tom was. 

But then Bushido gave him _that_ stare again, and he was given the same feel of dominance as he felt when he was told to sit down. So he just nodded and said a quick thanks before he took the shot with Bushido and his crew, cursing slightly to himself at the burn that went down his throat. He did like the burn, he didn’t drink a helluva lot though. Not hard shit like this at least, the twins couldn’t afford it. They barely made it by as it was. He was done after the first shot, he didn’t want to drink anymore really. 

It was impossible to say no to the rapper, though. He would just give him that unending, dark eyed stare and he’d cave. He was greatly feeling the effects of the shots by the time Bushido was pouring a fifth one for him. And it was weird, because he was still not paying much attention to him. Not anything more than making sure he didn’t move from his place beside him and that he drank the shots he poured for the teen. 

_’Keep ‘em happy.’_ Jost had said, yeah right. 

Even when the men had finished the beers they’d had, Bushido didn’t allow Tom to get up to get them new ones, instead waving over the blonde waitress, Carrie, to get them the drinks instead, “Bring one for the kid too,” he’d said before he was waving her off.

“What? Oh no, I’m fine,” Tom told Bushido, shaking his head and shrugging weakly at the raised brow she gave him. He didn’t know what to say to her, because he didn’t even know what was going on.

“Bring one for the kid.” Bushido repeated in a non nonsense tone, giving Tom a pointed look that almost made him sink down in his seat next to the man.

His head was already foggy, could feel the alcohol running through his system and making his entire body warm. He barely drank any of the beer that Bushido had Carrie bring for him, he could already tell he was at his limit, and he still had to make it home. He was probably going to have to give up the extra cash and get a cab for himself as well. Walking to his place from here _drunk and alone_ , was a pretty damn stupid idea.

“A’ight guys, let’s get going.” 

Tom had heard what Bushido had said, saw the other men just nod in agreement and he’d let out a little sigh of relief. He knew they were almost getting ready to close, the crowd around them had started to disappear. 

“Kay, go take care of the tab.” Bushido instructed, tossing a gold credit card at the young man as he stood up to do as he was told.

“I can take care of that for you guys,” Tom told them as he stood up, himself. He was pretty surprised that he was even able to speak without his words slurring. He was so drunk. Bushido quickly sent him a pointed look, wrapping his arm around his shoulder again.

“Nah, you’re not going anywhere, Kid,” the older man replied, shaking his head at him. “I’m gonna give you a ride home.”

“Wh-what? No, you really don’t have to do that,” Tom told him quickly, shaking his head. The teenager was so fucking confused. At any other time he would have been ecstatic to have met this man. When he’d first walked over here, and had seen it really was him, he _had_ been pretty damn excited. His iPod held probably everything this man had ever come out with. But this… Tonight… It had just been so _bizarre_. Uncomfortably so. Bushido had barely said anything to him the entire night, and when he did it only left him with more questions than answers.

“I said, I’m giving you a ride home. It’s not up for discussion,” Bushido growled out, pulling the teen closer to his side. Tom watched as Bushido looked around, saw him smirking when he found whomever he was looking for, giving a little nod. His eyes followed in the direction and he was even more baffled than before when he saw Jost smile and nod right back at him. 

“A’ight kid, let’s go.” Bushido said, not giving Tom any choice as he led him out of the bar and to the parking lot to his own car. He finally let Tom go when they got there, and it was only to open the door and look at Tom expectantly until he got into the passenger side. The older man had a pleased little smirk on his face when Tom listened. This time without a question or argument. He shut the door behind him, and quickly went around to the other side, climbing in.

“So where to, kid?” Bushido questioned, looking over.

Tom’s face flushed a little. He didn’t live in the best part of town, and right now… he didn’t really want to tell Bushido where he lived. He knew he wasn’t going to get out of him driving him somewhere, and something about being in the others presence right now just told him that lying about it would be a worse idea than walking home drunk would’ve been. So he told him, glad his face was already red from the alcohol. He quickly told him where he lived and the easiest way to get there. The ride seemed to take ten times longer than it usually would have, but just by looking at the car stereo clock he knew that they had pulled up to the place only fifteen minutes after they left the bar. Then why did it feel like it was much longer? It didn’t help that the entire ride Bushido was silent, he just kept looking over at Tom every few minutes and smirking to himself like he knew something that Tom didn’t. And the teen suspected that he really did too.

“Uhm, thank you for the ride...” He said finally, unbuckling the seat belt and looking up at the man next to him when the car stopped, his tongue playing with his lip ring a little.

“If you’re actually thankful, Tom. You should thank me properly,” Bushido told him huskily, his eyes glinting a little as he smirked at the boy next to him.

“Thank you properly?” Tom questioned in confusion, but he didn’t have time to really think about what the man was talking about before Bushido’s hand had reached out and caught him. 

Bushido wrapped his fingers around the back of the teen’s neck, fingers tightening enough to get him to tilt his head, before he pulled him into an almost bruising kiss. Tom was too shocked to react to it, but the older man didn’t seem to be bothered. He just slid his tongue past the the boy’s lips to taste him, before he let him go.

“See? Much better,” the older man said, sitting back like he hadn’t just gone and kissed him out of the blue. “Now you better get inside before your brother starts to worry. I’ll see you again.” 

The way he said it, made it more of a warning than anything and Tom was still too dazed to say anything back. He just nodded his head, as his hand fumbled with the handle of the car door before he finally managed to get it open and get out. Closing the door he hurried away, realizing now how Bushido’s arm around him before had stopped him from stumbling out of the bar earlier. _Fuck_. How drunk was he? He turned to look behind him as he got to the front door of the building. He couldn’t see Bushido from here, it was too dark, but he could still feel the man’s eyes on him. He shivered before heading inside. 

Yeah, a really fuckin’ weird night.


End file.
